Naruto: Ayatsuri Shigari
by Aster Williams
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto. Everyone knows who that was. The idiot ninja who became a legend not only to Konaha but also through out all the villages. Though, this story isn't about the Uzumaki Naruto, this is about Ayatsuri Shigai. Another ninja that aspired to achieve his dream with his friends along the way. Accepting OCs. WARNING: Violence, Language, Etc. T for now. SYOC OPEN.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Ayatsuri Shigai**

**by DUke Aster Williams**

_Dear Reader,_

_UPDATE: I would like to say a few things. First of all, I own nothing except for my characters Ayatsuri Shigai, Hiroshi Shigai, Bara Livona, and Kenshiki Shigai. Also you may submit your OC through PM. There is no deadline and will be accepting characters throughout the whole series (please I need a lot of characters especially antagonists)._

_~Aster Williams_

* * *

**Chapter One: Meet Ayatsuri Shigai**

The small albino sat in his seat, nibbling on his bottom lip nervously. Lifting a hand to stroke the fabric of the headband that covered his eyes soothed the petite boy's nerves. It was only a few days ago since he was permitted to become a genin and persue his dream. A small smile formed as his finger was shocked by the cold metal that bore the symbol of his village, Konaha. Footsteps could be heard as he turned his head towards the sound, even though he was blinded by the headband he knew exactly who it was. Sasuke Uchiha, the survivor of the Uchiha Massacre that occurred a while ago. The white haired male jumped a bit as he felt the Uchiha's eyes suddenly shift towards him, sweat dripped from his face as he quickly looked away and looked at the ground. Ayatsuri Shigai felt his face burn up as his thoughts told him that Sasuke Uchiha…The Sasuke Uchiha…had just looked at him. Not soon after, footsteps of other students came into the classroom. It was like any other ordinary day…Ayatsuri tuned the classroom out, thinking only of that small moment he had shared with Sasuke.

Ayatsuri Shigai was most likely one of the few boys who didn't actually dislike the Uchiha, and most likely was the only boy that loved the mysterious Sharingan user. Running his hand through his hair to untangle a knot in it, he tried to distract himself. It was always like this in his class, most of the girls would be fawning over the dark haired boy trying to become his favorite but it was useless, the Uchiha wasn't into anyone. Ayatsuri didn't know why and was fascinated what was driving him on…why wasn't he depressed for his late family. The albino guessed that was what drew him into this Uchiha…well right after noticing how stunning the other looked. The small jingle of the bells that were wrapped around the bottom of his hair shook violently as the class shook. Apparently, most of the kunoichi were upset because something happened to the Uchiha the albino guessed before the door open. Sensing the small shuffle of feet that also pounded into the groung, the Shigai member knew that Iruka-sensi had entered the room. It was only moment before he would reveal who this year teams would be. Glacing towards the Uchiha…Ayatsuri hoped that fate would favor him and let him be on the Sharingan user's team.

* * *

**General**

**Name:** Full Name (Preferably Japanese…you must blow me away if you use any "Western Name")

**Nickname:** Please be reasonable

**Alias:** A name they are known for (typically this is only for chunins and jonins)

**Gender:**

**Age:** Please be reasonable

**Birthday:**

**Sexuality:** Heterosexual (Likes the opposite gender), Bisexual (Likes both male and female), Homosexual (Likes the same gender)

**Protagonist or Antagonist:** In the beginning, I will be the one doing the plot twisting

**Catch Phrase:** Please only one

**Appearance:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Body Type:** Anorexic, Slim, Lean, Fit, Muscular, Chubby, Obese, etc.

**Skin: **Pale, Fair, Olive, Slightly Tan, Tan, Dark Skinned, Black

**Hair:** Let's be reasonable, no mood changing hair color please, no more than two colors for hair

**Eyes:** Try to stay away from two colors; you must have a reasonable explanation if you want two colored eyes

**Scars/Tattoos/Etc: **Please stay away from scars over eyes or demon seals, etc.

**Clothing:**

**Normal Outfit:**

**Ninja Outfit:**

**Location of Ninja Headband:**

**Night Wear:**

**Swim Wear:**

**Accessories:**

**Biography:**

**History:** Make this interesting; please don't make too many orphans, rapes, family catastrophes, etc. You get the point, but don't let this intimidate you I will accept some of them but not all.

**Personality:** Give me a paragraph describing them, no lists. If this doesn't work for you give me a few situations for things and that will work.

**Perception:** How others will view them.

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**Habits:**

**Addictions:**

**Fears:**

**Family:** No one should actually be related to the canon characters but some will be accepted.

**Information:**

**Village:** Konaha is preferred but I accept people from other villages.

**Clan:** Again, no people related to the canon characters (I honestly don't want to see any Uchihas but if you sent me one then you must blow me away)

**Clan Logo:** ONLY if this is an OC clan

**Rank: **Be reasonable

**Status: **Missing Nin, Rogue Ninja, etc.

**Chakra Nature:** (Be limited to two - if it's a combo like ice then put water and wind NOT ice and fire)

**Tai-Jutsu:** 1 – 10 scale, 10 being expert and 1 being beginner

**Nin-Jutsu: **1 – 10 scale, 10 being expert and 1 being beginner

**Gen-Jutsu: **1 – 10 scale, 10 being expert and 1 being beginner

**Sword Fighting: **1 – 10 scale, 10 being expert and 1 being beginner

**Kekkai Genkai:** If yes, please name it…if it is made up please be reasonable

**Animal Affiliations:** If yes then please describe the animal and name

**Signatures Move/Jutsu:** Only one move and please say what type of jutsu it is and explain how it works

**Primary Weapon:** Everyone will have their common weapon but do they have a specific weapon that they use, like a signature weapon.

**Relationships:** Their relationship with the other characters please be reasonable.

**Ayatsuri Nagato:**

**Other:**_ Anything I missed_

* * *

**List of Characters** _Character that have been officially featured in a chapter._

Aisu Oki by San child of the wolves (Ch.2)

Ayatsuri Shigai by Aster Williams (Ch.1)

Bara Livona by Aster Williams (Ch.3)

Damiken Hinoiri by Sasaui102 (Ch.2)

Hachi Taranchura by Cl0ckw0rk Dem0n (Ch.3)

Hiroshi Shigai by Aster Williams (Ch.3)

Imari Shōton by Gambit Hawk (Ch.2)

Leki Nekoka by San child of the wolves (Ch.3)

Michi by Alice of Human Sacrifice (Ch.3)

Riku Izayoi by Gambit Hawk (Ch.2)

Suzume Kokutan by The Princess Anastasia (Ch. 4)

Suzuna Nara by The Golden Lilys Secret (Ch.2)

Takeshi Kurai by Death's General (Ch.4)

Urufu Epikku by BiggerGuilmonmon (Ch. 7)


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: Ayatsuri Shigai**

**by DUke Aster Williams**

_Dear Reader,_

_Sorry for the late update, I got side tracked due to my personal life. This is basically all thrown together in a few days...if I didn't get your character's personality or speech right then please tell me so I may fix it. Also there are more OCs to be introduced, so if yours is not here now then they might appear later. Also, I enjoyed all your OCs but I could only choose so many. Thank you all who have submitted._

_-DUke Aster Williams._

* * *

**Chapter Two: Team Nine Enter**

_Sensing the small shuffle of feet that also pounded into the ground, the Shigai member knew that Iruka-sensi had entered the room. It was only moment before he would reveal who this year teams would be. Glancing towards the Uchiha…Ayatsuri hoped that fate would favor him and let him be on the Sharingan user's team._

"Team Five: Suzume Nara, Aisu Oki, and Riku Izayoi."

"Team Six: Hachi Taranchura, Michi, and Bara Licova."

"Team Seven: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha"

"Team Eight: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame."

"Team Nine: Ayatsuri Shirai, Imari Shoton, and Damiken Hinoiri."

"Team Ten: Ino Yamaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi."

Ayatsuri groaned in disappointment, fate decided that he wasn't supposed to be in Sasuke Uchiha's team. With a small frown on his face, he stood up from the desk and headed out for lunch, his mother helped him make a small meal for his team and him. The albino was excited to show the Uchiha his cooking skills and if all turned out well; the Uchiha would maybe nod in approval or if anything give him a small smile. Snapping out of his small fantasy, he headed outside and sat down on a small bench and took out a small rice ball. Nibbling on the small meal, he heard two people coming closer to him and in response he looked up in the direction of the two strangers. Almost automatically, his back straightened and he lowered the rice ball to his lap in a more presentable position…his mother and father would be proud right now. The two footsteps came to a halt as he could feel their presence in front of him.

"You're Ayatsuri Shirai right?" a stern voice asked, noted it was feminine and seemed familiar before. Ayatsuri wanted to shrink a bit after realizing who it was, the person that stood in front of him was none other than Imari Shoton one of the most feared girls from the academy. With a hesitant nod, he wondered why the fates would want him to be teammates with this very…intimidating…girl. "Good. Well I'm Imari Shoton and this is our other teammate Damiken Hinoiri," the girl said as she put her hands on her hips. She stared at the albino and wondered why his eyes were covered, she had heard the stories of the different clans of Konaha but there wasn't much information on some of the minor clans. Of course, everyone knew the Uchiha clan and the large massacre that happened only a few years ago. Also, everyone knew of the Yamaka, Nara, and Akimichi famous trio so their clans are known well throughout Konaha. Leaning down to almost face to face with the albino's covered eyes, she narrowed her eyebrows together and pressed her lips together tightly before speaking, "Why the heck are your eyes covered?"

"Hey isn't that a bit rude Imari?" the other boy asked, stepping in and finally speaking. Yes, Damiken Hinoiri, was his other teammate in their three-man squad. Ayatsuri took a deep breath as the two others argued for a while; he honestly didn't see why he was the one stuck with these two. They both would most likely fight a lot since their personalities clashed together, well based off of what was happening right now. Setting the rice ball in the small lunch box that sat next to him, he picked up the other two boxes and held one out for each of them. Damiken was the first one to notice their quiet teammate offering the small lunch boxes "Are those for us?" With a nod, the grey haired boy gave a small smirk before thanking his teammate for the food and took it. Their female teammate copied as they all sat down on the bench; Ayatsuri sighed and continued nibbling on the rice ball hoping that their bickering wouldn't continue any further after lunch.

Damiken glanced up from the lunch provided by Ayatsuri to stare up at the albino boy. It was strange to see a boy wearing an apron, which was typically worn by females as far as he knew. Furrowing his eyebrows together, the tan young boy looked the boy up and down. He was extremely feminine compared to his female teammate, his ember eyes quickly glanced to Imari. The young kunoichi caught him and ground her teeth a bit, without hesitation she set down her box and hit the tan teammate on the cheek. Damiken spilled his lunch and fell to the ground before quickly standing up fist ready to fight. All the while, Ayatsuri sighed knowing that the small piece of peace and quiet was over.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Damiken asked in a voice that was a cross between a whine and anger.

"What were you staring at, you pervert?" Imari demanded clearly upset at Damiken looking at her.

"I didn't even look at you!"

"Yes you did and you were clearly checking me out!"

"I was not!"

"You were too!"

"Are you challenging me?"

"Why should I? I would clearly win!"

"I'll make you regret underestimating Damiken Hinoiri!" the tan boy said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Tch…like you could defeat me!" Imari scoffed as she stood up about to fight.

Sensing the conflict, Ayatsuri started to panic; it wasn't good for teammate to fight on the first day. Within moments, the albino pressed himself between his two teammates and tried to calm them down by pushing them away from each other. Damiken and Imari were both shocked by this action, though it only seemed to make the two even more upset. The two hollered over the petite albino's head as he was struggling to keep them apart. Only a few more minutes until the bell will ring and everyone would head inside to go meet their sensi. Counting the seconds, the albino was losing strength before his strength was finally at its limit. Falling face first into the ground, Ayatsuri felt the two others topple onto him. Wincing in pain, he tried to use the little strength he had to push himself up to no avail.

"Imari…what are you doing?" a calm voice asked as Ayatsuri felt some hands helping him up.

"R-Riku! Where were you?" Imari demanded as Ayatsuri noted that the one with the calm voice was named Riku.

"I was meeting with my team, I presumed you were too so I thought I would leave you alone but I can see that I can't do that."

"S-Shut up! I can take care of myself!"

"Sure…anyway aren't you going to introduce me?"

"R-Right…the loser over here is named Damiken Hinoiri…" Imari started.

"Hey!" Damiken snapped as he dusted himself off.

"…and over here is Ayatsuri Shirai," Imari continued ignoring Damiken's insulted feelings.

"Nice to meet you…I'm Riku Izayoi, over here is Aisu Oki, he's from Kirigakure, and over here is Suzuna Nara," Riku said as he pointed to his two teammates.

"A-Ano…Suzuna Nara-chan…are you…related to Shikamaru Nara-kun?" the albino asked timidly as he looked at the ground, waiting patiently for the kunoichi to respond.

"No, it's not like we have the same name but not related…of course we are related, I'm his distant cousin," Suzuna said with a sarcastic voice.

"G-Gomenasai," Ayatsuri said as he was taken aback, he had met Shikamaru Nara before but it was hard to believe that this girl was related to the calm and cool natured Shikamaru.

"Wait! Did Ayatsuri just talk?" Imari gasped as everyone turned to the petite albino, who started to blush and hide behind the first person he could find.

"So he's a shy one," Suzuna said as she looked away from the embarrassed albino who was currently being smothered by his teammates for talking.

The bell rang signaling the genins to head back into the class room to meet their sensi. As Imari was praising the petite albino who was using Damiken as a human shield, Suzuna and Riku were supervising them. It took a few seconds before the sixth member of the group to move. Following their chakra trail, Aisu Oki slowly made his way through the doors of the school. Clutching his bostaff, his shoulders slumped forward a bit not wanting to follow his teammates into the school. Slowly, the silver blue haired boy made his way into the class room before waves of chakra hit his body. No, no one was attacking him but the intense amount of chakra filled the room. Tilting his head up towards the directions he felt three specific amounts of energy. Two of them were very powerful and close to one another, they were almost pushing him away but the silver blue haired boy resisted. Though…the third one wasn't as strong but more than the others. Heading towards his teammates, Aisu hid behind Riku's body protecting himself from the waves as best as he could. Riku looked down at the smaller boy behind him with a worried look; Aisu looked rather ill, maybe he needed to take it easy the next few days. Riku sighed as he looked up at the clock…the jonins should be there any minute.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto: Ayatsuri Shigai**

**by DUke Aster Williams**

_Dear Reader,_

_Sorry for the late update, which was about four months. I had major writer's block for the longest time and this was written a few days, I got inspiration after watching some Naruto Abridge Series. I think I got all the main OCs in, there will be minor characters but they will appear later. I apologize for all the grammar and spelling mistakes (I hope I fixed most of them if I didn't then I apologize). I also apologize for the late update, I don't make any promises for the next one to be updated soon. This is a short chapter so don't expect anything much._

_NOTE: I am not the best at dialogue._

_-DUke Aster Williams._

* * *

**Chapter Three: Introductions**

One by one jonins collected their genins groups as the clock slowly ticked. As time passed, only three groups remained in the class room; Ayatsuri thanked the fates for letting his team be one of the teams left behind since the Uchiha's team was also waiting. Holding a small smile on his face, he looked at the ground and would occasionally look over at the door or his teammates who were getting frustrated. It had been only ten minutes though, so it wasn't that long of a wait. Ayatsuri frowned though, he wasn't sure if he was prepared to meet his jonin yet once he actually thought about it. What if he wasn't good enough to actually prove himself to his parents? What if everything starts to tumble down and he has to go back to his parents with nothing but shame. What if-

"U-Um…hello?" a voice asked as Ayatsuri was snapped out of his train of thought. Looking over, he noted that the voice was rather hesitant when they spoke. "O-Oh…hi I was just sitting with my teammates and was looking around and noticed you were sitting here alone," the voice asked as Ayatsuri blinked his eyes behind his headband.

"I am?" Ayatsuri questioned before noticing that Damiken had left his side and disappeared somewhere.

"Yeah…well I thought I'd come over and introduce myself, I'm Michi," the young boy said as he gave Ayatsuri a smile, though didn't know if the boy could actually see his smile.

"Ayatsuri," the albino smiled as he felt a small animal crawl onto his lap. Being a bit startled, Ayatsuri jumped a bit before lifting his arms up not knowing what to do.

"Oh, and this is Yoru my cat," Michi smiled as he guided Ayatsuri's hand to pet the head of the black cat. Ayatsuri smiled as he felt the soft fur underneath his hands and gave a small chuckle.

"I've never really seen a cat before," Ayatsuri said to himself as he ran his hand down the cat's back.

"Is it because of your headband over your eyes, I was actually a bit curious about that," Michi blurted out as he saw Ayatsuri's face slowly become a crimson red.

"AYATSURI! Let's go our sensi is here!" a young kunoichi said before heading out of the door.

"I must go…I do apologize," Ayatsuri said as he shooed the cat off his lap and bowed to Michi before following his teammates out of the door. Though, he took one last glance at the Uchiha before he disappeared out into the hall, not wanting to leave.

Meanwhile, Michi frowned a bit, feeling a bit disappointed that he didn't get to find out the reason why the albino wore his headband over his eyes. He remembered seeing the boy in class with a ribbon over his eyes before they got their headbands. Michi was always curious on why someone would want to blind themselves and he couldn't find any information on the mysterious albino. Yoru mewed as he climbed onto Michi's lap and rubbed his neck against the boy's stomach. Chuckling a bit, Michi petted the cat's head before he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Michi! You left me with him!" a girl complained as she crossed her arms and pouted a bit.

"What's wrong with me?" a young boy asked as he stretched a bit and yawned.

"You fell asleep while I was trying to talk to you, Hachi!" the young kunoichi said as she practically yelled at the one named Hachi.

"Well, I was training during lunch and I was tired so I fell asleep," Hachi shrugged as he toyed with the small gourds on his side.

"Tch, what ever," the kunoichi frowned as she let out a sigh.

"Well Bara, if you must know I wanted to talk Ayatsuri to ask him a question," Michi smiled trying to cheer up the kunoichi.

"Oh and why is that?' Bara asked as she narrowed her eyes, a small bit of jealousy in them.

"Well, you know he has his headband around his eyes and I thought I would ask him about it," Michi shrugged.

"Did you find out why?" Hachi asked as he finished fixing his equipment.

"No…he had to leave before I could even get an answer from him," Michi frowned as he petted Yoru.

"Such a waste," Bara said while rolling her eyes.

"Team Six?" a cheerful voice projected loudly as three students raised their heads up before filing towards the door. Behind him they could hear a particular blond groaning and complaining how they were the last genins to be left in the room.

* * *

Ayatsuri fiddled with his apron as the three genins sat in a small restaurant, it was rather strange to be eating out with their sensi on the first day. Though, the female jonin sitting infront of them seemed a bit worried for some reason. She said that she felt that they would be more comfortable in a homely environment when getting to know each other. So, this is where team nine found themselves with their jonin. It seemed that the two kunoichis were getting along well as they both seemed to hold a conversation with each other. Though, he wasn't surprised since most females would find a conversation with another female less awkward than with a male that they first meet. With a sigh, Ayatsuri leaned against the wall a bit bored with what is happening. He kept one ear in the conversation though was mostly tuning it out.

"Maybe one day we could go to the hot springs to relax after a mission," Imari suggested as their sensi nodded with a smile.

"That would be nice, hot springs are very nice. So, Damiken and Ayatsuri was it?" their jonin asked as she focused her attention on her other students.

"Yes, It's a pleasure to meet you Leki-sensi," Damiken said before bowing his head in respect.

"Nice to meet you," Ayatsuri said as he snapped himself into a head bow.

"Ah, so tell me about yourselves I'm sure you know enough about me after my conversation with Imari," Leki smiled as she ate part of her ramen.

"Well, I'm one of the best genin here," Damiken smirked as Imari flustered and glared at her teammate.

"Oh really, I wouldn't be surprised," Leki smiled as she held up her empty bowl of ramen wanting another one.

"He isn't, he's just trying to impress Ayatsuri over there," Imari rolled her eyes at Damiken calling himself the best.

"No I'm not! I'm just stating a fact," Damiken said as he was getting a bit frustrated.

"Um…guys…" Ayatsuri said as he raised his hands unsure of what to do; though, he was a bit flustered by Imari's comment.

"Hey, no need to fight. I'm sure all of you are the best in your class," Leki said to calm her students down, she was a bit worried with them though. They might be more of a handful that she had expected.

"Tch, fine," Imari said as she tried to calm down but Damkien's smirk only fumed her anger.

"Anyway, Ayatsuri anything you want to talk about?" Leki asked as she shifted gears.

"W-Well…I like…flowers?" the albino said, unsure of what to say.

"Really, I enjoy flowers too," the young kunoichi said as she smiled at her teammate only to receive a small smile.

"Flowers?" Damiken asked, a bit shocked by his teammate's comment. He wasn't surprised about Imari's interest in them but Ayatsuri's. His only response was a simple nod and a red face.

"Is there a problem with flowers?" Leki asked as Damiken quickly shook his head.

"Ayatsuri-sama it's time to leave," a monotone voice said as everyone turned to see a rather tall figure looking down at them.

"Oh hello Hiroshi-sempai," Leki smiled as she looked up at the other jonin.

"Leki-san, I wasn't aware that you were Ayatsuri's jonin," Hiroshi said awkwardly as he moved to the side so the young genin could allow Ayatsuri to get out before continuing, "We are on a tight schedule so we must go. Please excuse us."

"I see, well we will see you tomorrow in the training grounds!" Leki shouted as they were leaving out the door.

Shifted his headband back into place over his mouth, the jonin nodded his head as he escorted the genin out. With that, the two genin and single jonin smiled and waved at the other member of their team. As the two figures walked away, the albino reached up to grab the jonin's black shirt's sleeve as a security. Meanwhile, the two other genins looked at each other in questions before they started to question their own jonin on what just happened.

* * *

Hiroshi frowned as he sat in the furniture of his own room, which was located next to Ayatsuri's. It was morning and the sun's rays were filling up the thin white walls with a hint of color. There was a small knock on the door before it slid open; a tray of food was set on the floor before him. With a small smile, he ruffled the albino's long hair before giving the young boy a thank you; in return he received a smile that was formed out of black stained lips. As the door closed, Hiroshi slowly ate the food presented for him before getting ready for the first day of training, rather a test all genins were to take to make the final decision if they were worthy of actually becoming ninjas. It was up for the jonins to make the decision; Hiroshi silently prayed for Ayatsuri's team to pass and thanked the fates for letting the young genin be with a jonin that wasn't the famous Copy Ninja. There were rumors that Kakashi Hatake has never let any one of his assigned genin teams to pass.

Picking up his dark green vest, he walked out the door to tap on the genin's door. Within moments, the door slid open to reveal a petite albino with his hood sitting on top of his head. Ruffling Ayatsuri's head, they both headed out to the training grounds were they were to meet up with their teams. It was only a few minutes before they were passing many genin teams with their jonin. Though, as they passed Kakashi's group he noticed that Ayatsuri turning to head towards the small trio. With a slight smile that could be confused with a smirk, Hiroshi knew that the young albino has always been interested with the Uchiha family. Ever since Ayatsuri heard of the Uchiha Massacre, the young boy felt a small connection with the survivor of the Uchiha Clan. It was unknown to Hiroshi why the young boy felt that way but he didn't question anything, knowing that mystery always found a way into Ayatsuri.

"Ayatsuri!" a stern voice shouted as Hiroshi looked ahead to see that Ayatsuri's other teammates have already arrived with their jonin.

"Ah, Hiroshi-sempai you are here too? Waiting for your team I presume?" Leki asked as the two jonin watched her team having a small conversation.

"Mhmm…take care of Ayatsuri, but don't go easy on him," Hiroshi said as he relaxed himself, he shouldn't show any attraction to the young genin with others.

"Of course, I don't expect anything less," Leki smiled as she left with her team to start their test that they didn't know about.

As they left, Hiroshi sat down with his back to a tree; propping one knee up he rested his elbow on it and leaned forward to cover his left eyes. Feeling the black fabric against his palm, he could feel the hole that was concealed by the black fabric. Taking out a cigarette, he pulled his headband down to his neck to inhale the tobacco drug after he lit it. Within minutes, he calmed himself down by telling himself that Ayatsuri was fine and that the boy was able to take care of himself. Leki was a compassionate and strong young kunoichi who was capable of protecting her students even when she doesn't believe it herself. Hearing some footsteps, Hiroshi pulled up his headband over his mouth again before putting out the cigarette and destroying it. Before him stood his students who were prepared for whatever was to come at them, though he noticed Suzuna Nara with a small smirk on his face with her arms crossed.

"So when is this test going to start?" she asked as her two teammates gapped at her question.

"In a few minutes, we are to move to a different location. Come," he simply said as he and his teamed walked down a small path.

They passed another Jonin who had recently moved up the scale from a Chunin. Taking a small glance at her, Hiroshi felt weary of her as she passed them. A dark aura surrounded her despite her soft smile, though he shook his head for such thoughts. The Third Hokage knew what he was doing and he, as a Jonin, shouldn't question his decisions. Walking away, he took one more glance at Suzume Kokutan before turning his head in front of him and preparing himself mentally for the test he was to make his students take.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto: Ayatsuri Shigai**

**by DUke Aster Williams**

_Dear Reader,_

_This is a short chapter for the pass or fail tests but I didn't want to write every single second of three tests. I showed the beginning of one, the middle of another, and the results of the last one. Again, there are bound to be spelling and grammar errors but I wrote this a while ago and to be honest, I was too lazy to read through this again for review (most of these chapters will be a bit choppy, just so you are aware). I'll try to update this every other week but there is a 10% chance of me updating weekly and 45% chance of me updating every three or four weeks. I wanted to tell you guys if you were looking forward for weekly updates._

_NOTE: There will be things that are going to not follow the actual Naruto series due to the fact that this is centered around Ayatsuri Shigai and the other OCs. There will be some filler episodes/chapters that will include canon characters and would occur between the episodes of the actual anime (I never read the manga)._

_-DUke Aster Williams._

* * *

**Chapter Four: Pass or Fail**

Leaning against the window sill, Takeshi Kurai leaned against the wall staring at the training grounds only to see the tops of trees. A few birds flew up into the air as shouts from frustrated students could be heard from the training grounds. Next to him was a chunin who was famous around the school, not only for his scar across his nose but also for his protectiveness of the young aspiring ninjas. Iruka was a bit concerned for the young jonin, the latter was actually a bit excited to have his own group of genin, despite his cold exterior, but he soon found out that he would be one of the few that wouldn't have his own group of students. Taking a sigh, Iruka left the room not wanting to disturb the jonin who was deep in thought. When the door closed, Takeshi took out a cigarette and inhaled the drug, calming himself down. It made him mad that a newly appointed jonin was allowed to have a group of genin while he, a jonin of one year wasn't presented with even the idea of mentoring the new crop of genin. Exhaling, he noticed one particular jonin walking towards the training grounds with her group of genin. Clenching his teeth, Takeshi only glared at Suzume Kokutan who was chatting away with her students that should have been his. Pushing away the thoughts, he got up to walk away and take his mind off of things.

-**Team Six: Hachi Taranchura, Michi, and Bara Licova**-

Walking in the shade, a young genin had his hands shoved into his pockets while he kicked a small rock with his feet. Next to him, a young kunoichi was chatting away with their sensei and his other teammate was talking to a black cat. Hachi sighed as he looked up at the sun, shielding his eyes with one hand he frowned a bit. It was going to be a hot day and whatever their sensei had in mind wasn't going to be easy considering how structured she seemed to be. Two birds flew in a circle around the group; they were identified by Suzume, their jonin, as Kage and Sen. They were apparently her they are her animal affiliation that she is able to summon, though she keeps them with her since it is much simpler that way. Lost deep in thought, Hachi didn't notice that his teammates had stopping in the middle of the training ground.

"Hachi, you going to stare at clouds all day?" a sweet voice asked as he snapped his gaze to his teacher before he collided with a tree. Hushed laughter came from his teammates as they laughed at him for a few moments.

"That would be nice but I'm sure I can do that later," he replied with a small smile on his face.

"Mhmm…well today you guys are going to take a final test," Suzume said with a smile on her face, though the worry on her student's faces didn't surprise her but she continued, "It's a simple test. Let me explain."

Her students gathered around her with open ears. "Alright, Sen and Kage each have a bell in their beak," Suzume stated as she raised her arms so they would land on her forearms. A single strand of string attached to a silver bell was held by their beak as the jonin said. "No your task is to take these from them and bring them back to me before noon," the young jonin said as she looked at her students, smile still soft and welcoming. "Any questions?" she asked but continued on as she heard no response, "Okay, then let's begin."

The team watched as the two large sparrows fly up into the air in opposite directions. Confused for a second the genin team looked at one another before splitting up unintentionally. The jonin leaned against a tree with a smirk on her face; she chuckled softly to herself remembering her time when she was presented with the same task. With a few minutes, she could hear the yells of frustrated genins who were trying to complete their own tasks. Though, she decided it was time for her to check on her students, who were preoccupied with their tracking test.

-**Team Five: Suzuna Nara, Aisu Oki, and Riku Izayoi**-

Suzuna Nara hid up inside the cover of the trees as she took a second to catch her breath. Being a defensive team, they were given two bells that they were to protect from their mentor. Making a quick decision within the group, Suzuna and Riku were given one of the two bells as Aisu was blind and they didn't think he would be capable of keeping the bell secure. Though, they all split up as Hiroshi, their mentor, allowed them a ten second head start. Currently, Suzuna didn't know where her other teammates were and hoped that they were okay. Leaning against the tree, the young kunoichi calmed herself before her heart raced when a twig snapped. Holding her breath, she froze in her spot as she saw the black shoes of her mentor through the gaps of the tree leaves. The sun was beating down on her despite the shade the trees provided her; sweat started to drip down her face and she prayed that it wouldn't blow her cover.

As if someone had heard her prayer, a loud scream was heard in the distance catching the jonin off guard. Though, recognizing the voice he knew that the poor soul was Naruto Uzumaki. The jonin smirked underneath his headband but suppressed it; a rustling from the trees had caught his attention and he needed to focus. Doing a quick hand sign he left his clone where he stood and went to go investigate the suspicious tree that he was sure one of his students was hiding in. Meanwhile, Suzuna took this time to move and slowly moved to a tree further away, fearing if she stayed there any long that she would give away her cover. Crouching down, she stuck on hand into her ninja pack to grab the handle of a kuni just in case. Waiting in silence, she looked around making sure that nothing was out of the sort. Narrowing her dark blue eyes, she scanned the area and decided that the coast was clear. Taking a deep sigh, she looked down at her bell to find it was gone.

Panicking for a second, she saw it on the ground shining brightly against the sun rays. A pale handpicked it up, though she quickly discovered that it was her teammate Aisu. Sighing a bit, Suzuna relaxed and hopped down next to her teammate only to come face to face with the tip of his bo staff that transformed into a scythe using shards of ice. Holding her breath, she bit her lip as she refrained her body from moving any closer to the sharp weapon. Within seconds, Aisu lowered his weapon as the ice sickle retracted and tilted his head towards his teammate, almost like he was asking a question.

"I accidentally dropped it," she whispered as Aisu nodded his head, though he already knew that and was trying to tell her that he was behind them without making it noticeable.

"Behind you," he whispered, knowing how she wouldn't get his silent warning towards the shinobi behind her. Suzuna's eyes widened despite the fact that Aisu couldn't see her reaction.

"Well, it seems that my cover is blown," the voice of the jonin said as he jumped down from the tree and approached his students, "I'm impressed that you could located your enemy's location, Aisu."

Hiroshi was granted with the blind genin tapping his staff in irritation; it seemed that Aisu was sensitive about his eyes like Ayatsuri though he expected embarrassment instead of irritation. Aisu shoved the bell into Suzuna's hand, silently telling her to escape, and gripped his bo staff tightly. Lunging at their jonin, Aisu swung his staff at his opponent to only have them dodge it by taking a step back from the spot his staff collided with the ground. Though, the jonin didn't move from the spot when Aisu thought he would. It seemed that he didn't seem bothered by the fact that Suzuna escaped with the bell. The jonin's chakra level was calm and he could barely make out any chakra at all, Aisu presumed that he was cloaking his chakra but it didn't make sense. Using his staff again, the young genin tried to strike the jonin only to find that the man dodged the attack again. Something seemed off, though the young genin couldn't put his tongue on it.

Meanwhile, Suzuna found herself walking with Riku who had gotten himself a bit lost considering that all the genin were in the training grounds with their various tests. He had run into his friend, Imari, who was trying to get a bell from their sensei. The two made their way back to Aisu, Suzuna was worried that their teammate wouldn't last long without them and only two genin wouldn't be enough to catch the jonin off guard. As they approached Aisu, they could see their jonin was only dodging all of the genin's attacks. It almost looked like he was dancing with his frustrated partner; as the two opponents continued on, Suzuna and Riku agreed that the jonin was holding back his true power and was actually going easy on them. In the distance, a female scream could be heard catching all of the genin's attention. Turning their heads, they knew that it was Sakura Haruno's scream but they weren't actually surprised in any way. As Suzuna turned her head back, she found that Aisu was tied up against his staff, which was sticking out of the ground. Their jonin was balancing on the staff with ease as he was looking their direction.

-**Team Nine: Ayatsuri Shirai, Imari Shoton, and Damiken Hinoiri**-

Holding up the bell with confidence, Imari smirked as she was the only one who actually was capable of getting the bell from their sensei, with the help from Ayatsuri. Damiken was frustrated and was getting boiled up due to the fact that he wasn't able to snatch the bell. Beside him, Ayatsuri was trying to calm the genin down by complimenting him and presenting him food. Meanwhile, Leki was a bit nervous about her team despite the fact that she told them that they had passed. Damiken was still upset that he couldn't get the bell while Imari could and Ayatsuri was hesitant to actually attack her, though he was skilled enough to actually snatch the bell off her waist. Leki bit her lip, she wasn't sure that she could handle such a group but she knew that they were capable to become genin. Maybe this was a test for her to show what she was truly made of. Perhaps this was going to help her become a better shinobi warrior. This must be-

"Leki-sensei, I think that we should go out to eat to celebrate!" Imari smiled as Ayatsuri nodded in agreement.

"Sounds wonderful; are you coming with us Damiken?" the jonin asked as she was snapped out of her thoughts, though she had no reply from the silver haired genin.

"Damiken?" Ayatsuri asked with a soft voice as he turned his head towards his teammate.

"I'm going home," Damiken grumbled as he slung his bag over his shoulder and walked away.

As the lone genin started to walk away, he was stopped when he heard faint footsteps behind him. Turning around, he found his albino teammate running towards him, though he noticed that the boy was stumbling over his feet a little. Without a word, Ayatsuri waved a letter in his hand before handing it to the silver haired genin. Ayatsuri bowed before running back to the rest of the group going to get some ramen. With a sigh, Damiken frowned and watched as his team left to go eat. Looking down, he opened the letter to find an invitation for a small festival hosted by the Shigai clan for the celebration of the recently graduated warriors. Furrowing his eyebrows together, he was confused about the strange ways of the Shigai clan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto: Ayatsuri Shigai**

**by DUke Aster Williams**

_Dear Reader,_

_Another short chapter with a lot of notes. I apologize._

_NOTE: I changed the updates to be on Mondays or Fridays due the fact that it gives me two days to update if I so choose, if that makes sense. In other words, I will either update on either Monday or Friday or both days or neither days during one specific week._

_DISCLAIMER: The following stories are going to be rather choppy and may contain a certain level of grammar and spelling errors. Please know that I am doing my best to fix my errors and mistakes but school is going to take over my life soon. (I have to work for 200 hours by the end of the semester for this class requirement, it sucks) I will not be putting this disclaimer again so please know this for the rest of the chapters._

_-DUke Aster Williams._

* * *

**Chapter Five: Shigai Festival Part I**

The sound of music filled the air in the Shigai Clan village, located within Konaha. Women dressed in various colored kimonos could be seen trying to attract customers into their shops. Damiken and Imari walked down the streets of the Shigai Clan village unknowing where they were headed. Their wandering eyes looked around for anything that would help them figure out where to go only to find that it was useless despite the lack of people in the road. It seemed that the clan was very private about their lives and only the men were walking the streets. Many of the men wandering the streets were carrying weapons on their backs and were proudly wearing the Shigai Clan; there were only a few females with their own personal weapons. Damiken noted that some of the young children and few adults had their eyes covered by either a ribbon or a cloth, something that reminded him of Ayatsuri. He had heard that most clans had a trait or tradition that they follow; though, the minor clans, such as the Hinoiri and Shigai clan, had their own but were not as well known.

"Imari!" a familiary male voice shouted as the two genin turned around to see two groups of genin running towards them.

"Riku! Where were you?" Imari shouted as the two friends embraced each other.

"We were just headed to the Shigai Temple…where is Ayatsuri?" Riku asked as he looked around for the missing albino genin.

"We don't know; he was the one that invited us…" Damiken frowned as sighed.

"Well, I'm sure he is already at the temple," Bara said as she rolled her eyes, wanting to get her fellow genins moving.

With a nod in agreement, the nine genin made their way through the labyrinth of the Shigai Clan village. Suzuna Nara shoved her hands into her pockets after pushing back her dark brown hair. She sighed as she trailed behind her fellow genin as they chatted amongst themselves. It was only a few hours before the festival was suppose to start but they were requested by the head Shigai family to arrive early. She was going to play shoji with her distant cousin, Shikamaru, later that day but due to the festival she had to cancel. With another sigh she looked up at the sky, it was a nice day with no dark clouds in sight.

"Suzuna, Aisu, Riku!" a voice rang as the three named genin looked in front of them.

"Hiroshi-sensei!" Riku and Suzuna exclaimed as Aisu looked over at their sensei.

"I'm glad you could make it, we need some help setting up for the festival," the blue-gray haired jonin said as he helped them to the front door of the temple.

"Where is Ayatsuri?" Michi asked as he carried his black cat in his arms.

"Ayatsuri-sama…is currently preparing for his part of the festival," Hiroshi commented though he almost muttered the honorific that the genins could barely hear.

"Sama?!" some of the genin exclaimed unaware of a certain foreign genin almost tumble from the loud shouts.

"Y-Yes," Hiroshi laughed nervously as he was a bit embarrassed to refer to a genin in front of his own; his students in response were surprised of Hiroshi's reaction.

"I see…what is it that we have to do?" Hachi asked as he pushed up his sunglasses.

"Right, if you please follow me I will tell you your assignments for the festival," Hiroshi said, as if his embarrassment never existed.

With the genin teams carrying out their tasks for preparing the festival, a group of jonin and genin gathered around in a circle in a dark candle lit room. Four genin, three males and one female, were in the center with their hands placed in their laps with the seven jonin circled around them. At one end of the room was a stage with sheer silk dark purple dividing the room; behind were two figures sitting in the center of the concealed room allowing only their figure to be seen. Each person was deep in meditation as they waited for the festival to start where they would take their oath of the Shigai Clan and become a true warrior. Inside, Ayatsuri frowned as he remained silent next to the fellow Shigai clan member. He didn't really want to be in the room he was in, instead he wished he was with his teammates but was part of the Shigai Clan. With a loud chime of a bell outside, all the Shigai members opened their eyes and remained still for moments to allow them to adjust to the darkness. Looking to the Shigai member next to him, he gave a faint smile to the person next to him but was met with nothing but stern golden eyes. Taking the ribbon from his lap, he reached around his head to tie the ribbon around his eyes again. A hand touched his shoulder before sliding down to his hand, notifying him that he was going to be lead out of the dark room.

* * *

Aisu stretched his arms as his team and he finished their jobs for preparation for the festival. His team was given the task of delivering food to the designated stands for people to buy and sell during the event. It took Suzuna, Riku, and him a long time to carry all the food and figure out where each on went. Though, as a reward for their hard work a kind family have given them boxed lunches for a snack if they got hungry during the preparation. The food was rather good and they were thankful of the kindness they were given. With a yawn from Riku, they made their way back to the Shigai temple where the opening ceremony would begin. Suzuna and Riku waved at the children who would give them large smiles and would ask them numerous of questions about being a ninja, or as they called them "warriors". It confused the three at the beginning but learned the terms that the Shigai Clan used for different types of things.

"Ah, there you guys are," Damiken said as the last of the genin teams came into view.

"Yep, we're all done!" Riku said as they all collected on the stairs to the temple.

"Hiroshi-sempai wanted us to come inside once we were all together," Hachi informed his fellow genin as they entered the sliding front door.

Inside, the temple had long tall walls of stone and wood with black and purple sheer silks that hung down from the ceiling. Candles and incense were scattered across the building giving off light and a pleasant smell throughout the building. The faint sound of music could be heard within the walls and gave a pleasant feeling throughout the building. As they neared the end of the hallways and rooms, they came to a private garden what was full of various types of herbs and plants. Butterflies could be seen within the garden; small children were laughing and giggling as they chased the colorful insects. Though, in the center of the garden was a large elevated stage with red colored roofing that casted a shade over the pavement. A small waterfall flowed into a pond that contained koi fish of various colors making the whole garden seem at peace.

The three groups of genin stared in awe at the small haven that they have come across. A live group of musicians were playing in the corner of the stage, which a group of families gathered around. Scanning the grounds, the genin soon spotted a particular group of jonin who had gathered around in one area to the side of the garden. Hurrying over they greeted their mentors before they were told that they would help direct the people to seats around the stage. A performance was to perform first before the actual festival was to begin; it was a tradition that was practiced for a number of years. The jonins told their stories of when they were invited to a Shigai Festival and how it was rather a large deal to the Shigai Clan. Though, their conversation was disrupted by a single note of a bell that told everyone it was time for the performance. Within moments, people flooded in and it was overwhelming to the genin who were to direct people to their seats. Once they were done, all three teams of genin were called over by their jonin to sit on a small blanket designated for the classmates of the Shigai warriors.

"So, how long until it starts?" Bara asked as she leaned close to Hachi, almost whispering.

"Soon…" Hachi noted as he whispered back.

"Shh…it's about to start," Leki hushed the chatting students as a group of people walked onto the stage.

Four young genins stood in a circle facing each other with enough room between each of them; all of them wearing a black kimono like shirt accompanied by dark black pants and a dark purple ribbon around their waist. In the center another young genin, clad in a white kimono and light purple ribbon around their waist with a light purple floral accent in their hair. Behind the genin in the center a tall man had his back to the other and was wearing a white kimono like shirt and black pants with a light purple ribbon around his waist. Each of the performers had their hair tied up into a high ponytail, despite their length, and a black or white ribbon to accompany their outfit. Once the performers were in position, the music paused before playing once again into an orchestra like song. The young genin in the center was holding two white fans as they hid most of their face with one and used the other to express their emotion with every step; their intense blue eyes seemed to not stray away from their partner's. With a slow beat, the dancers moved in sync all with their own set of movements that seemed to flow into the fluid motion. The two in the center mirrored each other but it seemed like they were dancing with one another as the four outside dancers moved in synchronicity. The dance was not a traditional Japanese style but more of a foreign dance that incorporated the traditional dance steps. The simple dance seemed to captivate most of the audience as every movement drawn was as if it was a scene of a graceful quarrel.

Once the dance ended, there was silence for a moment before any noise picked up again. A single clap from everyone in the temple echoed throughout the village as every performer faced outward in a circle to bow. The central genin closed their eyes, avoiding anything that they may see. As the ones clad in black exited the stage, the one in white was handed a white ribbon to put over their eyes. Once the shield was on, the young genin bowed to his partner before running off to greet his fellow genin. The man left on the stage glared at the young boy who rushed over to his fellow teammates. His piercing golden eyes held their gaze for only a few seconds before he looked beyond the genin to stare into lightning blue. Turning his head in annoyance, the Shigai member walked off the stage and into the temple without a word. Meanwhile, Hiroshi bit his lip as he crossed his arms as the fellow clan member walked off. He was wary of how his elder treated Ayatsuri, as if the boy was the black sheep of the head family. Clenching his fist, he suppressed himself from disciplining his fellow member for showing disrespect for their superior. Though, as he heard both the students and Ayatsuri chatting amongst themselves he was able to appease his wrath and followed the genin outside for the festival to begin.

* * *

_-The song for the dance was **Dawn of Wonders** by **AdrianvonZiegler**, well I wanted it to sound something like that._

_-In my series Pawns of Royalty: Emerald Visions I used his music for inspiration and incorporated some music that he had written into my story. Usually at the bottom I would tell which songs I referenced so it could help give a feel of the atmosphere of the chapter. Of course I do not own AdrianvonZiegler's music, I only want to help promote his amazing masterpieces that he had created._

_-Please support **AdrianvonZiegler** by promoting his music to the world. He could be found on youtube under_ **AdrianvonZiegler**_ ~ DUke Aster Williams_


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto: Ayatsuri Shigai**

**by DUke Aster Williams**

_Dear Reader,_

_I'm running low on characters, despite how I have 18 characters I have to eventually introduce into the story (luckily I already have 13 characters introduced officially). I really need more antagonists than protagonists (considering I have a lot of time to fill before getting to the Shippuden plot line and I personally don't want to talk only about the daily lives of each character, which might be some filler arcs). So if you are interested or have friends, family, enemies, or anyone interested in SYOC stories please tell them to create a character for me. The skeleton is in the first chapter and will tell you when each character is introduced officially. Thank you._

_-DUke Aster Williams._

* * *

**Chapter Six: Shigai Festival Part II**

-**Team Nine: Ayatsuri Shirai, Imari Shoton, and Damiken Hinoiri**-

The three genin teams went their separate ways upon suggestion by their mentors as it was a good way to bond with each other. Ayatsuri and his team had to stay in the temple garden while the rest of the teams were able to leave early and enjoy the festival since they didn't have a Shigai member in their group. As Team Nine waved at the other genin, the trio entered another part of the temple that they haven't explored yet. The feel of the temple was more homely and pleasant than the other side where it was more formal, but it was still pleasant never the less. Imari and Damiken were shocked at the room they entered, it was rather empty except for twelve black pillows lined up with three pillows in a row, making a rectangle pattern, and five white pillows in front of the three pillows in a row. Around the square made out of pillows were a circle of seven dark purple pillows with three candles surrounding three sides of the pillows.

"Ayatsuri, you're not standing up straight," a cold stern voice scolded the albino as Imari and Damiken jumped from the sound of the voice.

"Aya, how could you present yourself like that," a kinder voice said as the trio turned around to face a man and a woman.

"Ayatsuri, go with your mother, I'll take care of these warriors while you're gone," the older man sternly said as Ayatsuri bowed without a word and went with the woman. The man drew in a breath before asking, "Now who are you two?"

"I-I'm Imari Shoton and this is Damiken Hinoiri, w-we are Ayatsuri's teammates," Imari stuttered from the intimidation she felt as she and Damiken quickly bowed to the man.

"Hmm," the man grunted deep in thought before he continued, "So this is where Ayatsuri was during the day."

"What?" the two asked as they stared up at the man before he walked over to a white pillow to sit on it, he motioned his hand for them to take a seat on the far two white pillows away from him.

"It is nothing, Ayatsuri will tell when he believes it is time," he started but paused to think if he wanted to say anything else. "I want you to know to not be shocked when he comes back in the room, do not ask questions and never speak of this event again, it is against the rules for the warriors to speak of the events that happens within the walls of the temple," he explained cautiously as the two genins nodded, a bit confused. The man continued though, "I should introduce myself...my name is Sakuma Shigai, head of the Shigai Clan and father of Ayatsuri Shigai."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sakuma-sama," the two genins said as the slightly bowed.

"As you both, Imari-san and Damiken-san," Sakuma said as there was a knock on the door.

The three turned their heads to look up at the ones who opened the door to see something that they never expected. Imari and Damiken bit their lips as they didn't make a comment of what they say, the now understand why Sakuma said what he said and didn't want to ask any questions nor did they want to press Ayatsuri for any questions. Damiken frowned as he looked away from Ayatsuri, feeling as if he could connect with the boy in some way, shape, or form. As other people walked in, they didn't feel as phased of how Ayatsuri was dressed, as if it was a common day thing. Though, they didn't really show any emotions at all as if they were true warriors, or ninjas, who held no emotions at all. Damiken and Imari look from the genin in front of them before taking a glance at Ayatsuri and they both thought of the same thing.

-**Team Five: Suzuna Nara, Aisu Oki, and Riku Izayoi**-

Aisu frowned as he trailed behind his two teammates who were talking about things to do during the festival. They seemed to ignore him as if he couldn't participate in any of the games due to his lack of sight; it was making him a bit mad. Tapping his staff, he didn't show his anger as he calmed himself down understanding how they saw blindness as a disability; though, in truth, it had given him a large advantage. Though, one particular stand stood out to him; he stopped in the middle of the road despite the people bumping into him. He was captivated by the stand as small amounts of waves bounced off each other as he could feel the chakra given off by them. Small children were giggling as others were groaning in annoyance around the stand. Aisu stood still as if time had stopped for only him as he tried to figure out what the game was; all he knew was that these small things were moving within a container and nothing else. He didn't know how long he had stood there but he noticed that his teammates had left him and were somewhere else in the Shigai Clan village. Though, with all the people around he couldn't actually know which ones were them but knew that they weren't near him. With a sigh, he didn't know what to do since he was basically stuck to either stay where he was or wander around trying to locate them. The young silver-blue haired boy felt a small tug on his arm as he turned his head towards the child who stood next to him. He instantly frowned before smiling, knowing that a child was no harm to him despite his uncertainty.

"Nichan," the young girl said as Aisu was taken aback by what she said.

"U-Uh…." Aisu tried to say something but didn't know what to say exactly as he was trying to form words out of his mouth.

"Nichan, Aki wants a fishi-fish!" the young girl said as she pulled on Aisu's gloves.

The young girl pulled Aisu towards the stand that captivated him earlier despite the fact that she had mistaken her brother for Aisu. Not want to hurt the girl's feelings; he went along with her despite him feeling uncomfortable. The girl giggled with delight when she handed Aisu a paper net and a bowl and told him how to catch a gold fish though he was slightly confused for a moment. Dropping the bowl into the water, he heard the soft sound of the bowl hitting the shallow water before the floor of the fish container. The fish scattered frantically away from the bowl, as it had scared them away. The water was cold against his hand, though it didn't bother him very much as he followed the instructions of the stand manager. Slowly chasing some fish around, he was cautious to not break the thin paper net he was provided. He could feel the young girl's eyes stare in amazement as he finally scooped the tiny fish into the bowl. The young girl squealed in delight as the stand manager put the fish into a plastic bag and handed it to Aisu who presented it to the girl.

"Aki? Aki sweetie?" a voice called out as Aisu turned his head towards the voice.

"Mommy?" the young girl asked as she turned around and ran over to the woman identified as her mother.

"Aki! Luka and I have been worried sick! Don't go running off like that again," the mother scolded as Aisu listened to the conversation of the family.

"But Aki found Nichan!" Aki persisted as she pointed over at Aisu who tilted his head before bowing.

"That's good sweetie, go over to daddy and he'll buy you something to eat," the woman said as the young girl nodded and giggled in delight. The mother walked over to Aisu and bowed to him before saying, "Thank you for taking care of my daughter. Here is some a token of the Shigai family graduated…if you need anything our family is in debt to you."

Aisu was handed a small bag of money and a family seal before the woman bowed again and walked away to her family. Running his fingers across the silk fabric, he was curious about the way the Shigai family lived; everything they do seemed to be rather odd and unnatural. Also, the family was in debt to him for showing kindness to their daughter? The thought puzzled him, if they only thanked him he would have been fine with that but being in debt to him seemed to be too much. With a sigh, he set the bag of money into his blue sash that wrapped around his waist and heard two voices calling his name. Turning his head he noticed that his teammates finally noticed his disappearance and had found him. He was tackled to the ground by his partners as they hugged him tightly as if they were old friends that haven't seen each other for a long time.

"Aisu! Don't worry us," Riku scolded the shorter male genin.

"You disappeared on us, what were you doing?" Suzuna asked though she was only answered with Aisu pointing to the stand that he won the fish.

"The fish scooping stand," Riku questioned as he raised an eyebrow and was received a nod from Aisu.

"How?" Suzuna asked as Aisu sighed, it was happening all over again.

-**Team Six: Hachi Taranchura, Michi, and Bara Licova**-

Hachi and his teammates sat down on top of the small hill located in an area within the festival. The sky was beginning to turn from a blue to a mixture of pink, orange, and purple. The clouds were stained with color and the sun was slowly sinking behind the tree tops. All of team six was sitting on one of the small blankets that were provided on the small hill. Eating the dango that they have bought they enjoyed the peaceful serenity that they found; it was the only time that the festival wasn't over crowded by people. Hachi sighed as he pushed up his sunglasses, he wouldn't need them but he would feel uncomfortable without them. The festival was rather fun, he looked over at Bara and Michi who were playing with Michi's black cat, Yoru, and the prizes that they have won. Well, Hachi was the one that actually won them but he gave it to them since they couldn't win a simple game. It was rather nice bonding with his teammates during this one day, he felt as if he and his teammates got to know each other better than when they first met.

"Hey, Hachi!" Michi said, snapping Hachi out of his thoughts. The bright blue eyed boy handed his teammate an unlit stick which confused Hachi.

"It's a sparkler," Bara smiled as she waved her lit sparkler in the air; small sparks of light flickered around giving off a bright light.

"Oh," Hachi muttered as he was handed a lighter to ignite his sparkler.

"Yoru!" Michi shouted as the black cat stole Michi's sparkler and dashed down the hill. Both Bara and Hachi laughed as the devastated Michi chased after his mischievous cat; lighting the sparkler, Hachi smiled and waved it around.

"Hey, watch where you're waving that thing!" Bara shouted as Hachi noticed it was almost hitting his female teammate.

"Sorry," Hachi laughed as Bara gave a playful pout.

"You sho-_BOOM!_" Bara started before she was cut off by a loud booming sound.

The two teammates looked up to see a small firework had gone off in front of them. Another flew in the air and exploded giving off an array of colors which colored the now pitch dark night. The only lights given off were from the sparklers, fireworks, and torches that were on top of poles lined up across the pathways. Taking another bit of his dango, he set the food down onto the plate to lie on his back with the sparkler in on hand standing straight up; the other hand was behind his head to keep his head elevated off the ground. Next to him, Bara leaned back with her hands behind her, for support, and waved the sparkler between her thumb and side of her index finger so it wouldn't touch the ground. They watched the fireworks in silence as they could hear Michi still chasing his cat in frustration, though after a few minutes the firework show ended.

"I give up!" Michi shouted as he fell forward and landed perpendicular to and on Hachi.

"Umph…Hey! I'm trying to relax here!" Hachi complained as he propped himself up by his arms and tried to shove the taller genin off of him to no avail.

"Aw! But I'm tired too!" the blue eyed genin complained as he was finally shoved off and rolled down the hill, only to be stopped by a metal pole hitting his stomach, "Ow!"

"Now you know how I felt," Hachi frowned as he sat up and noticed that his sparkler had gone out.

"Bara! Hachi hurt me!" Michi cried as he pointed at Hachi after he crawled back up the hill and sat down.

"It was the pole."

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was."

"Bara!"

"Why am I stuck with these two?" Bara muttered under her breath as the two continued coaxing her into the conversation.

Rolling her eyes she looked around at the families around them, many of the children were running around all dressed in their own kimonos that were different colors. Though, there were some children that were wearing white kimonos that looked like the one Ayatsuri was wearing during his performance. The children in white would walk in pairs and tried to imitate the traditional Shigai dance. It was rather cute watching the children having their fun with their parents clapping for their performance but it was somewhat of a disappointment, the dance lacked what the actual dance had. With a sigh, the kunoichi twirled a lock of her hair before she noticed another pair wearing white kimonos walk by with a black paper umbrella over them. She thought nothing of it at first before she noticed the long white hair of the smaller figure. Her mouth dropped a bit in shock as she watched the couple before they disappeared inside the temple where it had recently been closed off. There was a tap on her shoulders to find her friend, with his teammates and Ayatsuri's teammates, smiling at her. Though, she looked back at the temple and frowned a bit; it was best not to ask anything.


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto: Ayatsuri Shigai**

**by DUke Aster Williams**

_Dear Reader,_

_I added a "Bonus Chapter" because this is a short chapter and I had a small writers block and just wrote down what came in mind; which was high school since it's one of the most cliché alternate universes that fanfictions are based around. I would like to note that the Bonus Chapters won't happen every chapter, they will only appear when I have writer's block._

___Still accepting OCs, antagonists are needed._

_-DUke Aster Williams._

* * *

**Chapter Seven: **"**Super Special Awesome" Mission Request + Bonus**

Takeshi Kurai sat next to Iruka Umino as he watched the genin teams go in and out of the room; he would wave at the students he knew and would silently wish them luck even if they didn't get the missions that they wanted. He remembered when he was only a genin and his first mission was to help find a lost pet dog that had escaped an elderly couple's home. His lips twitched upwards into a smile but he suppressed the action, there was no need to smile at the memory. It was getting close to midday and he hasn't seen any of the new crops of genin, well except for that Uzumaki blond who was always an interesting sight to see. Sighing, he leaned back as they waited for anyone to appear through the door; the day was going slow and he was getting a little bored sitting around. A small alarm went off as a signal for a lunch break before the mission headquarters would open again; Takeshi was happy that someone had heard his boredom. Pushing in his chair, he started to walk out the door before he heard someone call his name.

"Takeshi!" a voice said, catching the jonin's attention. Turning around, Takeshi found two shorter chunins standing side by side with a smile on their faces.

"Iruka. Urufu. What is it?" Takeshi asked as he awkwardly stared down at the two chunins.

"Well we're wondering if you would want to join us for lunch," Iruka asked with his bright smile.

"…Sure…" the jonin said after thinking for a moment.

"Great! We're going to…where was it again Iruka?" Urufu asked as he looked at the brunet chunin.

"Ramen Ichiraku!" Iruka exclaimed as the three walked out the door.

"Isn't that the place you always go for food?" Takeshi asked.

"Yep, they have the best ramen in Konaha," Iruka said proudly as they walked out of the building and waved at the citizens of Konaha.

They entered Ramen Ichiraku and sat down to be greeted by the owner and his daughter. The three had a nice chat about their life and how they hope everything will go well for the genin on their mission, though they doubt that any of them would fail these simple missions. They were worried about the time for them to take on high level missions when they get older, even the C rank missions made them worry. Since there is always danger where ever they go, it is hard for them to let go of their bond with their students that they have created. After having a short ramen lunch break, they made their way back to the mission headquarters to sit there for hours on end.

**-Team Nine: Ayatsuri Shirai, Imari Shoton, and Damiken Hinoiri**-

Imari sat under the large tree that was located in the garden that they were currently in. It was rather hot out for working in the direct sunlight, other than that it was rather a pleasant day. The trio had taken a short break from helping an elderly citizen plant their garden. It confused her on why an old man wanted to have a garden that he couldn't even take care of himself. Sighing, she figured that it would make him happy for a few days until he may decide he actually didn't want it at all. Shading her eyes, she looked up at the sky before lying back on the grass; there were barely any clouds out so there was nothing to entertain her with. Next to her, their sensei, Leki, was braiding some flowers into Ayatsuri's hair, who didn't seem bothered by it at all. Damiken on the other hand had climbed the large tree to sit in a more comfortable spot, which only confused the kunoichi.

"Well, we should get back to work soon," Leki said as she finished with her small project and patted the top of Ayatsuri's head telling him that she was done.

"This is kind of a lame mission," Damiken said as he lied on his stomach against the branch.

"Yes, but I did these kinds of missions when I first started too," Leki smiled as she started to sweat a bit, she knew how boring these missions where for her and knew how her students feel.

"Yeah but still, I wouldn't mind doing simple missions if they help improve our skills but these don't do anything for us," Imari said as she played with a piece of grass between her fingers.

"I understand but we must learn to help out our clients no matter what it is, that is our job," Leki noted.

As the three students got up to their feet they started to finish the garden they were to build for the elderly man. Leki smiled as she saw Ayatsuri helping Damiken plant some flowers and Imari was rushing over with a new tree to plant in the center of the garden. Petting Nao, her dark brown ninja cat, she watched her students to make they completed the task with as few injuries as possible. The sun was getting closer to dark and it took them hours to clear the garden and get most of the plants planted into the ground. Though, by the time the sun was setting they were finished with their work and the three genins collapsed onto the ground exhausted from the amount of work they did and the heat that was beating down on them. Imari was the first on to stand up, with the help from Leki, and helped her other two teammates up.

"Man, that was exhausting," Imari noted as they walked down the streets.

"Eh, it wasn't that bad," Damiken said as he placed his hands behind his head and stared up towards the changing sky.

"Well, planting a garden is hard work," Leki noted as she walked behind her students.

"Mhmm, but it was more of a chore than anything else," Imari frowned.

"When are we getting a real mission Leki-sensei?" Damiken asked as he looked back at their mentor.

"W-Well, this was one of your first missions so…maybe another week or two?" Leki tried to lie knowing that they had to start off with a few more D-rank missions before they were ideally allowed to move to C-rank missions.

"WHAT!?" Imari and Damiken shouted as in disbelief, Ayatsuri lowered his head in disappointment.

"I've completed many D-ranked missions, it isn't that uncommon actually," Leki smiled trying to calm her students down but it seemed to have the opposite effect.

"Wait so we are stuck with D-rank missions for a long time?" Imari asked as Leki felt a bead of sweat drip down her face, her conversation was getting nowhere.

"U-Uh…why don't we ask for a higher ranked mission when we get there," Leki awkwardly smiled, hopefully that would calm her students down.

Within a few minutes, Leki's team entered the doorways to find the Third Hokage, and those whom accompanied him, sitting at the long table. Iruka gave his former students a quick small smile as the group entered the room to collect their ryo that they had earned. The elderly man thanked the genins and jonin before handed over 5,000 ryos which wasn't very much, but it was more of a chore mission than a real one. When the man left Damiken was about to speak before Ayatsuri interrupted him surprisingly.

"U-Uh…I don't mean to be rude but…we were wondering if we could have a…higher ranked mission," Ayatsuri asked softly, catching his teammates and mentor off guard. The room fell silent as the Hokage was taking his time thinking before answering the question.

"Hmmm…Naruto's group came in here earlier demanding a C-ranked mission so we do not have another one currently," the Hokage said as the team's spirits dropped.

"Maybe next time," Leki stated as she looked at her students but only met defeated looks.

* * *

**Bonus Chapter: Konaha High Part I**

High school, it's full of romance and back stabbing. It is the gateway to real life where you are only a few years until freedom. It is the last keys you need before you unlock the chains that had kept you away from the outside world. Ayatsuri sighed, he was starting high school today and he was only a mere freshman. Coming from a rich family, he was the obedient perfect child that any parent wanted their child to be. Gathering his bag full of the required books he looked up at his personal butler, Hiroshi, and gave him a weak smile before stepping into the black car. Despite all the money his parents had they lived rather a simple life, but of course they had their traditions that they keep. Ayatsuri looked out the window to watch local students walking to school with their friends and having conversations that was interesting for them. He frowned, he didn't really have many friends; he use to have a childhood friend but they had moved to a different school and Ayatsuri couldn't keep in touch with him, he had even forgotten his friend's name.

Hiroshi pulled up to the school and opened the door for Ayatsuri, whom had gotten out and thanked his butler. Walking away from the bowing Hiroshi, Ayatsuri entered the schools gates as people looked at him and began whispering to each other. Adjusting his uniform, Ayatsuri pushed up his sunglasses and pulled his bag closer to him. He was feeling awkward since he was sure that the conversations where about him since he was the mysterious kid who was chauffeured to the school with bowing employees. Even so, Ayatsuri made his way to the office to pick up his school schedule which contained four classes excluding lunch; his school was rather odd since it had adopted a western style schedule instead of the traditional eastern schedule. Looking at his classes he had physics in the morning, agriculture for an elective, first lunch, writing, and then math to end the day. As the bell rang, he headed for his physics class which he wasn't very excited for.

Upon entering the room, Ayatsuri noticed that the desks were conjoined to hold two students, unfortunately everyone was sitting with their group of friends and there were a few seats with only one person. Sighing, he saw a particular person that he had admired for a long time, the one and only Sasuke Uchiha. Cool and collected, the Uchiha was the silent ideal person that had a mysterious vibe which attracted many females. Unluckily, Ayatsuri was one of the few males, and perhaps the only male, that was captivated by the Uchiha. Walking over he was fighting with himself to build up the nerve to talk to his idol but ended up asking the male in the next table to sit with. Luckily, the boy was nice and let Ayatsuri sit next to him without any complaints. Though, as the teacher walked in, Ayatsuri's confidence in the class starting well turned around 180 degrees.

"Hello class, my name is Ms. Senju and I'm your physics teacher. Now since I don't want to deal with your chattering I have assigned a seating chart for all of you," the large busted woman said with a harsh tone. Ayatsuri felt a sweat drop crawling down his face at the terror he had just heard and the voice of hers made him tremble in fear. Ayatsuri nervously grabbed his bag and got up to stand in the back of the room with the other kids before they got their assigned seats. Glancing over, he saw the Uchiha was standing only a few people down from him, though he was surrounded by a group of girls who fawned over him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto: Ayatsuri Shigai**

**by DUke Aster Williams**

_Dear Reader,_

_Super short chapter but I gave you a bonus chapter to make it up (which is one of those character memes). I have decided to make the Mondays that I have writers block "MEME Mondays" and the Fridays "Filler Fridays". Those are my cheesy names but they describe what types of bonus chapters you get. Again not all chapters will have bonus chapters, only when I have writers block (which might for weeks at a time)._

___Still accepting OCs, antagonists are needed._

_-DUke Aster Williams._

* * *

**Chapter Eight: "Super Special Awesome" Mission Received + Bonus**

-**Team Nine: Ayatsuri Shigai, Imari Shoton and Damiken Hinoiri**-

It had been a week since Team Nine had asked for a high ranked mission; they continuously have been working on farms and finding lost pets. The three were started to lose their patience, despite how well they seemed to be handling it well on the outside. Rubbing Nao's dark brown head, Leki waited outside the door of the mission office; she told her students to meet her there that morning. Nao's mewed and purred as he rubbed his cheek against Leki's hand, he really enjoyed being pampered deep down inside. Taking a deep sigh, Leki heard some footsteps and turned her head to see her students walking together slowly. She understood how they felt and wasn't really shocked on their behavior, most of the other teams had gotten a C-Ranked mission and they were the last ones to actually be waiting to receive one. Currently, Team Six were traveling to the northwest side of the Land of Fire to settle some wild beasts that were causing trouble while Team Five were doing some background investigation of a burned down farm on the south side of the Land of Fire. Leki smiled and waved at her students before they walked into the mission office to see the Third Hokage sitting with a line of chunin and jonin on either side of him.

"Ah, Team Nine what a pleasant surprise to see you here this early," the Third Hokage said as the genin walked into the room.

"Do you have any higher level missions for us today?" Imari asked as she shifted her weight onto one leg.

"Hmmm…well I think we received one C-ranked mission yesterday and no one has signed up for it…" the Third Hokage said as he stroked his beard a bit.

"W-We'll take it!" the three genin said immediately as the Hokage chuckled a bit.

"You have an eager group Leki," the Hokage noted as Leki smiled a bit.

"Indeed," Leki responded.

"Alright, you're mission will be…"

**-Team Five: Suzuna Nara, Aisu Oki, and Riku Izayoi**-

Suzuna sighed as she leaned against crumbling wall as she and her teammates were looking around for any evidence of the suspect. They have arrived only the other day and this was their first time stepping into the building, well what was left of it. Pushing back her dark brown strands of hair that wasn't held by her ponytail, Suzuna sighed before pushing herself off the wall and started to take another look around. There really wasn't much to see, most of the things there were already burned and so many people had walked across it that the ashes got mixed up. Riku and Aisu were somewhere else trying to find anything like Suzuna, though she doubted that they could find anything. Their sensei, Hiroshi, was talking with the farmers to figure any leads to this mystery; if anything he could figure out something. Looking behind a pile of wood that was slanted against the wall, Suzuna sneezed and covered her nose and mouth. Some of the dust was picked up with the wind and got into her nose, it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

"Hey, ninja girl; you can take a break now. Its lunch time," a young man said as she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"O-Oh, thank you," she said as she stood up and followed the farmer family's friends and neighbors into the house.

Looking around, the people in the area were only farmers; of course none of them knew any ninja skills. They lived in a peaceful area where the most threat to their daily lives was a cow getting loose and running away, with the exception of this particular incident as it was a rare occurrence. The family that hired them, the Kinoshita family, was well known and respected; she was puzzled on why anyone would want to harm the family's farm. When Suzuna entered the house, she took off her shoes and joined her teammates and sensei at the table.

-**Team Six: Hachi Taranchura, Michi, and Bara Licova**-

Hachi sighed as he and his team jumped from tree to tree to the northwest side of the Land of Fire. He wasn't really excited to help take care of some wild animals that were threatening a small town. Sure it was a C ranked mission but it wasn't particularly exciting or anything. All they have done so far was spend two days traveling to the northwest side of the land and the most exciting thing that had happened was that it had started raining earlier that day and it had finally stopped. Despite how boring the trip was, the environment was actually nice and calming; the sun was out and the humidity was up a little bit due to the rain.

"Hey, Suzume-sensei, how much farther do we have until we reach the town?" Bara asked as the other two genin wondered the same thing.

"We only have a little ways to go, I'm happy you're so eager to complete this mission," Suzume smiled as they continued their travel.

"You said that an hour ago," Bara noted.

"Well, we will arrive there in a few minutes. Just be patient," Suzume said as the three genin looked at each other, they were all eager to have something exciting happen to them that day.

As their sensei promised, they arrived at the wooden gates of the small town which was full of people chatting and shopping. It didn't seem like there was any trouble with wild animals in the area but looks could be deceiving. As Team Six made their way into the town walls, they noticed that the area was divided into two sections; on the outers sides there were cheerful people who have a stable life compared to the people towards the core where the houses were run down and mostly farmed areas. It was a bizarre little town but the genin could see why there would be some wild animal problems after seeing how different the two sides were on treating their society.

* * *

**Bonus Chapter: MEME Monday I**

Character 1: Hiroshi Shigai

Character 2: Michi

Character 3: Suzume Kokutan

Character 4: Ayatsuri Shigai

Character 5: Aisu Oki

Character 6: Imari Shoton

**If Character 1 and Character 2 were to fight, who would win?**

_Hiroshi: *raises his hand* I forfeit_

_Michi: What?_

_Hiroshi: I don't want to fight a genin to answer this question_

_Michi: Michi wins *smiles*_

**Character 5 and Character 6 enter a drinking game – who wins?**

_Aisu: …_

_Imari: Aisu! I challenge you to an orange juice drinking game!_

_Aisu: *sweat drop* What?_

_Imari: *pours glasses of orange juice* Get ready! Set! Go!_

_~Five minutes later_

_Imari: I give up…*slams orange juice glass on the table*_

_Aisu: *Drinking glass of orange juice* Can we eat ice cream now?_

**Character 1 and Character 5 are lost – whose fault is it?**

_Hiroshi: We're lost Aisu_

_Aisu: …_

_Hiroshi: …_

_Aisu: …_

_Hiroshi: …_

_Aisu: …*points to the ramen shop*_

_Hiroshi: Never mind…_

**Character 3 and Character 2 fall in-love. How did this happen?**

_Suzume: Michi…I have a confession to make_

_Michi: Yes Suzume-sensei?_

_Suzume: I love you_

_Michi: I love you too Suzume-sensei *lights go off*_

_Director: CUT! This is just too awkward to watch, Hiroshi!_

_Hiroshi: Yes sir?_

_Director: Replace Michi's role!_

_Hiroshi: Yes sir!_

**Character 6 and Character 2 are locked in a room together, what will inevitably happen between them?**

_Imari and Michi: …_

_Imari: Rock, paper scissors?_

_Michi: Okay!_

**In a life and death situation, would Character 5 ever betray Character 2?**

_Aisu: …_

_Michi: Aisu wouldn't ever do that! Right Aisu?_

_Aisu: …_

_Michi: Aisu?_

_Aisu: …No comment…_

_Michi: *looks at Aisu with teary eyes*_

_Aisu: …Can't see…_

_Michi: Dammit_

**Who, between Character 4 and character 6 would be more likely to be arrested for indecent exposure?**

_Ayatsuri: *looks down at his dress*_

_Imari: …Ayatsuri…you're in a dress…_

_Ayatsuri: *sweat drops*_

_Imari: *drags Ayatsuri away to get in different clothes*_

**Character 4 and Character 6 are on TV, how did they get there and what are they doing?**

_Imari and Ayatsuri: *playing leap frog*_

_Host: Excuse me…we're trying to host a TV show here_

_Imari: *looks up* What?_

_Ayatsuri: …TV? *looks towards the camera and waves* Hi mom!_

**Character 2 is believed to be dead, how does Character 6 react?**

_Imari: *looks at Michi* Wake up Michi! *kicks side of the bed*_

_Michi: *wakes up* I'm trying to sleep!_

_Police: Oh...he wasn't dead..._

**Character 3 goes crazy and tries to kill Character 1, how do they go about it and do they succeed?**

_Suzume: Hiroshi…_

_Hiroshi: What?_

_Suzume: DIE! *pounces*_

_Hiroshi: *gets knocked out*_

_~Later_

_Hiroshi: *wakes up and looks at mirror* What? *has green hair*_

_Suzume: Killed your hair color_

**Character 5 is suddenly landed with a baby and appeals to Character 4 for help, how does Character 4 react?**

_Aisu: …Ayatsuri…_

_Ayatsuri: What?_

_Aisu: …I'm pregnant…_

_Ayatsuri: What?_

_Aisu: …_

_Ayatsuri: …*grabs Aisu by the shoulders and shakes him* Don't give into the MPREG fandom!_

_Aisu: Never!_

**Character 1 goes to a haunted house and demands Character 6 comes with them, what happens?**

_Hiroshi and Imari: *walking*_

_Hiroshi: *screams and lands in Imari's arms*_

_Imari: *looks over at blood on the wall* …this is pathetic… *drops Hiroshi and walks away*_

**Character 3 suffers a blow to the head and loses all their memory. Character 6 finds them – what happens?**

_Imari: Hey Suzume-sempai_

_Suzume: I'm a bird_

_Imari: What?_

_Suzume: C-Caw_

_Imari: *walks away disturbed*_

**Character 5 has been acting strangely, disappearing on midnight expeditions, avoiding conversation and appeared distracted. Character 1 goes to investigate. What do they find?**

_Hiroshi: I know what you are_

_Aisu: …_

_Hiroshi: You're acting strange, you disappear on midnight expeditions and you avoid conversations and are always distracted_

_Aisu: What?_

_Hiroshi: You're saying the wrong lines_

_Aisu: Say it, out loud_

_Hiroshi: You're buffering Aisu_

_Aisu: I didn't say the wrong line_

_Hiroshi: …_

_Aisu: Stupid buffering_

**Character 3 has been kidnapped by slave-traders and only Character 4 and Character 2 can rescue them, how do they go about it?**

_Michi: We're here to save you Suzume-sensei!_

_Ayatsuri: *kicks down the door*_

_Suzume: You finally made it *smiles with bodies knocked out*_

_Michi and Ayatsuri: *sweat drops*_

**Character 5, Character 1, and Character 6 all share a common hatred – what is it?**

_Aisu, Hirohi and Imari: We hate this meme_

**Aliens attack and Character 2 reveals themselves to be an android scout sent to help destroy the Universe, can Character 4 convince Character 2 to do otherwise?**

_Michi: Ayatsuri…_

_Ayatsuri: What?_

_Michi: I'm an android scout_

_Ayatsuri: …I want a pack of thin mints!_

_Michi: No…I'm an android scout not a girl scout!_

_Ayatsuri: …being an android scout is pointless then…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto: Ayatsuri Shigai**

**by DUke Aster Williams**

_Dear Reader,_

_Hello, I know that I have been writing for so long on this for the past few weeks and have actually made it to chapter 9 (which is the farthest that I have gotten in any of my other fanfictions). Please I would like to say a few things that I feel that you, as the reader, should know._

_1. I will be continuing this story, so please do not give up on it. It will be on hiatus for a while though._

_2. I have decided that I will be writing chapters in advance right now so I will not be updating for a while._

_3. I will also like you to know that I go through cycles every month that I get obsessed with an activity: I will go for a month of only drawing, a month only writing, a month only watching youtube, a month of only ... etc. That is the reason why my stories go on hiatus a lot and I apologize for that._

_4. This chapter is only temporary and will be replaced with the true Ch.9 once I have written down the next few chapters. I wouldn't review this chapter so you could review the real Ch.9 later._

___5. Still accepting OCs, antagonists are needed please._

_-DUke Aster Williams._


End file.
